Adicto a Ti
by 39medalla
Summary: Nuestras adicciones pueden ser buenas y malas, y a veces un bendición.


_**Adicta a Ti.**_

_**Maridaje: Twilight x Fluttershy**_

_**Disclaimer: My little pony no me pertenese, le pertenece a **__**Laurent Faust y Hasbro**_

Estaban de pie delante de la cama, esta era su celebracion, no se presentarian a ver como la princesa Celestia y Luna, ocultaban la luna y levantaban el sol, porque esta noche era su fiesta personal.

Esta noche no importaba nada, solo importaban ellas.

Lentamente se acercaron, con timides, con nerviosismo, y aun que ya se besaron, varias veces, este beso era diferente, este beso significaba el comienzo de algo maravilloso.

_**Tan solo una vez,**_

_**Para sentir tu calor,**_

_**Para que seamos uno y no dos,**_

_**Para que sepas lo que siento, **_

_**Sentir la friccion de nuestros cuerpos.**_

Twilight lentamente recosto a Fluttershy sobre la cama, sobre las suaves sabanas de seda, y la miro... miro su cuerpo, miro como con sus alas estendidas la hacian parecer un angel delicado, y vio la inocencia en marcada en su cara.

La miro directo a los ojos, buscando alguna señal de negacion, buscando alguna señal de rechezo, buscando algun indicio de no querer hacerlo.

Pero solo vio aceptacion, y aquella suplica ya oida; _-Quiero ser tuya-_

_**Dejemos de una vez cada lamento, **_

_**Simplemente que sea un momento, **_

_**Que la intimidad de una vez nos gane, **_

_**Que todo aquello que es negro de una vez se aclare.**_

Y continuo besandola, beso con suavidad sus labios, para despues besarlos con hambre y desesperacion, buscando apasiguar su sed de ella, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, provando aquel dulce nectar de ella, intenta saciar su sed de ella.

Cuando se cansó de probar sus labios comenzó a descender besando su cuello, sus pechos, hasta llegar a aquella zona tan íntima, que la caracterizaba como llegua, beso con suavidad aquella zona que rodeaba su perla de placer, y escucho como un gemido escapaba de sus labios pronunciando su nombre.

_**Que mis labios sientan cada parte de tu piel, **_

_**Que mi lengua partes prohibidas pueda recorrer, **_

_**Que sientas que serás mía esta vez. **_

_**No quiero hacerte mujer, **_

_**Vos ya lo sos con todas las letras.**_

Provo y saboreo cada pétalo de aquella dulce flor, desplegándola y viéndola florecer, _-Te amo- _eran las únicas palabras que se decían, y eran las únicas que se querían escuchar.

_**Simplemente quiero que lo entiendas, **_

_**Quiero que sientas todo este amor, **_

_**Quiero demostrártelo en tu interior, **_

_**Que los cariños se apoderen, **_

_**Que no exista el dolor, **_

_**Tan solo tú y yo y el olor de nuestro sudor.**_

Se juntaron dejando que sus sexos se besaran, sintiendo el calor de cada una, sintiendo que aquel beso las uniría por siempre.

Porque así lo era, ahora ellas estarían juntas, porque este acto era el comienzo de su nueva vida juntas.

_**Un ambiente repleto de esplendor, **_

_**Donde solo somos nosotros dos sintiendo cada nivel del placer, **_

_**Desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer a más no poder, **_

_**Hasta perder la cordura amada mía, **_

_**Esta noche no tengamos ataduras. **_

El movimiento era frenético, era insaciable, era un movimiento que las llenaba de éxtasis, de aquella sensación prohibida, de aquel sentimiento que debía ser prohibido pero que al final no lo era.

Era un sentimiento que debía llenarlas de culpa... pero eso poco importaba, ya que ahora, solo importaban ellas dos. Y con un súbito impulso, un áspero movimiento de sus caderas y un fuerte grito, culminaron aquel acto de amor...

_**Soltemos de la mano todos los problemas, **_

_**Ya nos preocuparemos por los dilemas,**_

_**Simplemente ven, **_

_**Y siente esta pasión tan intensa...**_

Que las uniría por siempre. Cayeron rendidas una junto a la otra, intentando calmar su respiración, y controlar su pulso, se besaron con amor y cayeron dormidas en un cálido abrazo.

Tal vez algunos las apoyarían y otros las rechazarían, tal vez... eso importe o tal vez no, solo el tiempo lo diría, pero siempre y cuando estén juntas, nada importara, solo importaran ellas... y su adicción.

_**Tan solo una vez,**_

_**Para sentir tu calor,**_

_**Para que seamos uno y no dos,**_

_**Para que sepas lo que siento, **_

_**Sentir la fricción de nuestros cuerpos.**_


End file.
